The present invention refers to a nozzle for filling operations with two liquid and/or gas products for filler machines, in particular both static and rotary filler machines.
It is well known that in the field of machines for filling containers with liquids, of the static, rotary or swivel type, in the filler head or in each filler head, in particular in the filling nozzle, devices capable of stopping or intercepting the flow of liquid when the measuring head is not filling anything up or has finished its work, have been realised. Moreover, devices which allow the flow of liquid to be regulated during the filling of the container have been devised.
To the best of the Applicant""s knowledge, these functions are usually obtained through the provision of a plugging shutter capable of translating backwards and forwards which, inserting into the nozzle""s outlet, blocks the flow of liquid.
Moreover, the plugging shutter, as it moves away from the outlet, frees the passage and can allow the liquid to escape at a greater flow rate the further the pin is from the outlet.
Accordingly, it can be seen how in nozzles thus realised there is a fixed outer part, in general with respect to the machine""s feeding system, which has the outlet for the liquid and a plugging shutter which is mobile, through an opening, which regulates and intercepts the flow by inserting into the outlet for the liquid towards the container to be filled.
This arrangement of parts has the great limitation that it only allows one single product to be dispensed, for example a liquid, at any one time. In such a way if two liquids or a liquid and a gas or other need to be dispensed inside a container, one has to foresee two successive stations for the successive and separate feeding of them in the same container.
There is, therefore, a double arrangement of a pair of nozzles, each of which is only dedicated to a single product of the two to be fed inside the container.
All this carries high installation costs for the double presence of dispensing groups and of as many control groups, as well as the need for transportation between the first and the second nozzle for supplying the two products to the container.
Moreover, the very fitting of two nozzles in succession requires long filling times for placing the two products in the single container.
A purpose of the present invention is that of realising a nozzle for filling operations with two liquid and/or gas products for filler machines which solves all of the technical problems outlined previously.
Another purpose is that of simplifying down to the minimum the apparatus and the devices connected to the interception and the control of the nozzle for filling a single container with liquid and/or gas products.
Yet another purpose is that of easing, improving and making as fast as possible the operations connected to the filling of a container with two liquid and/or gas products.
These and other purposes according to the present invention are achieved be realising a nozzle for filling with two liquid and/or gas products for filler machines according to claim 1.